Peripheral nerve grafts (PNGs) provide an excellent substratum for axonal regrowth; they can direct regenerating axons towards a specific target and they facilitate electrophysiological experimentation to detect synaptic connectivity between regenerating axons and distal spinal cord neurons. A major impediment to this and all other transplantation approaches after spinal cord injury is the poor growth of axons out of the graft back into the host spinal cord. We have combined Chondroitinase (ChABC, to digest inhibitory chondroitin sulfate proteoglycan molecules) with PN grafting in rats and have anatomical and electrophysiological evidence for functional synapse formation by injured, regenerating axons in both acute and delayed (chronic injury) treatment paradigms. Recently we replicated this rat acute PNG approach in cats where we observed thousands of axons regenerating into the graft, a small percentage of which extended from the graft into the spinal cord distal to the injury, and spinal neurons synaptically activated (determined by c-Fos immunoreactivity) after electrical stimulation of the nerve graft. While we will continue to use rat models for expanding our treatment repertoire, the objective of this study is to focus on application of our treatment strategies to chronically injured cats as a necessary preclinical step before translation into human research. The cat model permits us to investigate issues related to the scaling up of a transplantation model, cats are easily trained to perform locomotor tasks, and recovery of function can be assessed by kinematic and electrophysiological measures. The biomechanics of locomotion are better defined in cats and cats have a hindlimb gait that is close to human than is the rat. The proposed work also will provide information about the ability to effectively treat glial scarring in a large animal, the ability to promote structural and functional regeneration in a large animal with a chronic injury and the potential for rehabilitation training to foster regeneration and functional recovery. There are 2 Specific Aims for this project. 1) We will identify the source and extent of axonal regeneration into a PNG after chronic injury and test whether these axons form functional connections across the lesion. 2) We will test whether the start time of physical rehabilitation affects outgrowth, integration and/or synaptic activity of regenerating axons. A combination of treatment strategies will be used, including transplantation, ChABC treatments and treadmill training to promote activity dependent plasticity. Structural repair will be assessed by anatomical tract tracing and immunocytochemical labeling; forelimb-hindlimb coordination will be assessed by kinematic and electromyogram (EMG) analysis; functional reconnection will be measured during electrophysiological stimulation of the graft and by c-fos expression in synaptically activated neurons. Surgical intervention after SCI usually is not an option until the patient is stabilized, thus the majority of individuals with SCI likely will be chronically injured before a treatment strategy for repair is initiated. Our work with chronically injured rats demonstrates the ability to promote long distance regeneration with formation of functionally active synapses distal to an injury. The proposed study will take advantage of the treatment approaches that have been (and are being) developed with chronically injured rats, but will apply them to a large animal model of SCI. This preclinical advancement is a crucial step towards translation to a clinical application. We propose a unique approach to address a very important aspect of SCI, i.e. chronic injury in a large animal model. Locomotor training of injured cats has been carried out by numerous labs, but not in a situation where axon regeneration is facilitated. This will be a novel application of neuroregeneration and neurorehabilitation techniques to increase our understanding of the potential for repair after SCI.